


Run Faster

by AnnStPere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnStPere/pseuds/AnnStPere
Summary: Why is that Sherlock always runs ahead?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Run Faster

Sherlock is a good runner. He can run far and he can run long, always could. Problem is he can’t run especially fast. Couple flat feet with those fancy Oxfords and you’ve a recipe for a jog, not a marathon.

Sherlock doesn’t run fast. Unless, of course, John is running with him.

You see, John Watson can run fast and long, too. You don’t get through all that military training without learning the breathing tricks, the upright tricks, the light foot tricks. And what John may lack in height he certainly makes up for with speed. He is fast. Jump-from-the-hum-vee, dodge-the-bullets, stop-the-bleeding fast. Again, all that training. And since his return to London and his return to life without a cane and his return to having a purpose, honorably-discharged, able-bodied, blogger/bodyguard/Boswell John Watson feels like he has something to prove.

So, yes. John is absolutely one hundred percent capable of outrunning Sherlock.

But he can’t.

When John runs with Sherlock, he constantly falls behind. Not by choice. No, not that. John’s trying; stretching those legs as long as they’ll flex, pumping his arms fast. He even wears shoes he knows will keep him well-grounded. But it doesn’t matter. When they run, John only ever sees Sherlock’s back, that damned coat slapping the air as the detective rushing forward.

And, because nothing - NOTHING - with Sherlock Holmes happens by accident, we have to believe that somehow he is making it happen. Sherlock is, in fact, running fast.

Of course he is. He has to.

Because as they chase down the world’s criminals, as they run head-long into another adventure, Sherlock has to be the one to get there first. Just in case danger is waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Amy Kinley's "Arrival of the Birds"  
> https://youtu.be/3dyV9pC-2b0


End file.
